theblockheadsfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Getting Started
World Creation After launching The Blockheads app, tap the "SINGLE PLAYER" button on the main screen. Select the "NEW WORLD" button on the next screen. If you'd like to name your world tap the "WORLD NAME" field, replace or change the default name as desired, then tap the "PLAY" button, and the app will randomly generate the world your Blockhead will inhabit. The next thing you'll need to do is bring your Blockhead into the world (a process called "warping"). Blockhead Creation You'll see a tiny part of the wold displayed on screen and the rest will be dark until your Blockhead has explored it. In the center of the known area is a blue level 1 portal. # Tap the portal to bring up the "WARP IN BLOCKHEAD" balloon. # Choose the gender of your Blockhead by tapping either the "MALE" or "FEMALE" button. # The game will offer a randomly selected gender appropriate name and look for your Blockhead. If you're satisfied or impatient to get on with actually playing skip the next step. # If you'd like to customize your Blockhead, tap the "RANDOM" button until the look is satisfactory, then change the name as desired. (The name randomizes with each button tap, so it must be edited afterward.) # Tap the "WARP IN" button Your Blockhead will appear and more of the immediate surroundings will be revealed. Now that you've got a world and a Blockhead to live in it, you'll need to take care of your Blockhead's basic needs. Fortunately, your Blockhead is not without resources. First Steps Before it can use anything more than what it finds, your Blockhead will need to create various Crafting Surfaces. To create them, it will need a Workbench, which can be obtained from the portal if it carries a block of dirt. This is easy to obtain, either by having the Blockhead beat on the ground until it gets one or by using the spade it should be carrying to do the same thing faster. Other items can be gathered in a similar fashion as needed. Now just tap the portal and "warp in" a Workbench. Basic Needs Like you, your Blockhead has a fundamental need for warmth, shelter, and food. Satisfying those needs before nightfall is a good way to start. Warmth Some climates can get very cold, particularly at night. This can adversely affect a Blockhead. Campfire The simplest item to obtain that will keep a Blockhead warm is a Campfire, a craftable item made with a Workbench. Placing a campfire in a shelter will result in a happy Blockhead from the light and warmth. But beware, campfires can also burn down any wooden structures placed too close to them. Clothing Various different clothing can also be crafted to keep your Blockhead warm, the fur coat and fur boots being the most beneficial. They can be crafted on a Tailor's Bench. Shelter Later in the game a shelter can be as elaborate as you want (and can) make it. For now you'll want to direct your Blockhead to gather the necessary resources with which to build a shelter. The easiest way to start is to dig out a cave. There is a spade among your Blockhead's starting equipment so digging a small shelter into a dirt hillside or just a hole down into the ground is quickly and easily accomplished. Just select the spade and then tap on the dirt blocks you wish to remove. This also provides your Blockhead with dirt blocks that can be used to build a roof, floor, or walls of a dirt hut instead of just a quick cave. Light When night sets, a source of light will comfort a Blockhead. Most standing sources of heat will also provide light, as will a portal or torch until better sources become practical. Light does not inhibit a Blockhead from sleeping. Safety Although the game world is mostly safe for your Blockhead, it's still possible for it to be attacked. Fortunately, doors, trapdoors, and even two-block vertical cliffs are enough to block wandering animals and are easy to incorporate into a shelter. Food Eating food fills up your Blockhead's hunger and health bars. Remember, food is fuel and medicine. Your Blockhead will begin the game with a small supply of food. Your options for adding to your food supply depend on the available creatures, plants, season, and chosen dietary limitations of your Blockhead. Your Blockhead can kill creatures and or collect the fruits of trees and plants when they are in season. Sleep Eventually a Blockhead's energy will be depleted and its actions will slow down. At this point it will need to be told to sleep, although that can be done as soon as its energy bar is at least half gone. Creating a bed will speed up the sleeping process, and improved beds help even more. If sleep is put off, a Blockhead will eventually stop its actions and collapse into exhausted sleep as soon as it can. Continue Congratulations! With light, shelter, food, and a place to sleep, a Blockhead has all its basic needs met. Where to go from there is up to you, the player. カテゴリ:ガイド カテゴリ:削除予定